


Transformations.... A Fairy Tale.

by AlexiCyn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dom/sub, Gen, Master/Slave, Owner/property
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-14
Updated: 2003-02-14
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:25:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiCyn/pseuds/AlexiCyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>By C.I.S. aka AlexiCyn aka Alexi Bonds. Copyright 2003 All rights reserved.</p><p>No beta checker.</p><p>D/s, O/p, or M/s. I think all could fit here, one way or another...</p><p>In case you are wondering, I am the D.O.M. :D</p></blockquote>





	Transformations.... A Fairy Tale.

She awoke to sun streaming in through her bedroom windows. She stretched and yawned, the linen sheets caressing her body and she smiled to herself. Throwing the covers back, She swung her legs around and sat up on the side of the bed, her feet coming to rest upon the sheepskin rug. Reaching for the silk robe beside the bed, She stood and let it slide over her frame in one fluid motion. The silk caftan hugged her curves and slid along her body like an adoring lovers touch. 

She padded on bare feet over to the French doors that led to the garden, opening them wide, She was greeted by the strong smell of flowers and moist earth, the dew kissed grasses waving in the gentlest of breezes. Stepping onto the grass, She smiled as the wetness licked at her skin, moisture playing between her toes. She stood and smiled and waited, knowing that which was to come.

As She stood, a large bird landed at her feet, it's plumage bright and magnificent, much like a peacock and yet, this was no ordinary bird; it's eyes far too intelligent for a mere 'dumb beast'. It looked at her, head cocked to one side as if waiting, waiting for her to speak, to voice her wishes. She stared at it for several moments, and when the bird finally broke eye contact with her and bowed its head She spoke. With 3 simple words it began.

"Make it so".

A single tear fell from the bird's cold black gaze and with a scream that would wake the Goddess Herself it began to change.

As She stood there and watched, it stretched and twisted, it's mouth gaping in pain and yet silent. All pleading done with its eyes, but it did not stop, the wings elongated and twisted, spreading wide to become shoulders. Stretching and twisting, eventually becoming arms. The legs stretched and as feathers fell, were replaced with fine downy soft hair. Where sharp strong talons once were, now were the home to feet.

And through it all She watched. Knowing that he went through these painful transformations to amuse and please her. She watched as his brightly colored feathers fell from his body, ringing him in a rainbow of iridescent beauty. She watched as her wishes brought forth the man hidden beneath. She watched as with one final shudder that last feather fell and he was left, naked and exposed, kneeling on the grass, at her feet.

She stood over him, and then knelt beside him. Taking his chin in her right hand, She brushed the last of the down from his face with her left.

"you've pleased Me, little one".

"Thank You Mistress, it's all that I could wish", came the soft reply. 

She sat on the grass and motioned for him to join her. Once comfortable, She patted her lap and he knew it was time to rest. With his head on her lap, he heard her voice come to him, as if in a dream.

"Rest well little one, your training begins again once you awake". 

With a soft smile he began to drift off once again to the land of dreams, a land where he was fully a man and could serve Her always.

"Thank you Mistress, i wish only to serve"

She smiled down at the head resting on her lap

"I know little one, I know. And that is why you are allowed to serve and why I take such pleasure in you doing so. Now rest, your training continues later".

With that he closed his eyes and began to drift, fully secure in the knowledge that with her help, he would not only learn to fly again, but to soar.

**Author's Note:**

> By C.I.S. aka AlexiCyn aka Alexi Bonds. Copyright 2003 All rights reserved.
> 
> No beta checker.
> 
> D/s, O/p, or M/s. I think all could fit here, one way or another...
> 
> In case you are wondering, I am the D.O.M. :D


End file.
